


Anything but a Gentleman

by zombie_honeymoon



Series: Regency AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Background Relationships, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Kakuzu is a tailor, and his most frequent and least favorite customer (or so he tells himself) has returned for more clothes, and things get a little heated between them.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Regency AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184780
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: Naruto Multishippers Anonymous





	Anything but a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags please. There is cheating in this, Hidan is married and it's not to Kakuzu. If you don't like that, this is not for you.  
> (might change the title later)
> 
> Prompt- Mutual Pining for a server event.

He was back. Again. Kakuzu was sure for a new shirt, or maybe it was to have his buttons sewn back on once more. (Did he not have a valet to do that for him?) How one man lost so many buttons was beyond him. Was his wife so amorous in her affections for him that she tore his shirt off? No, Kakuzu didn’t think so, not what with the way he always looked at him during fittings, with those strange, violet eyes half lidded. And not with the rumours he had heard.

No, Kakuzu didn’t think he spent all that much time in bed with his wife. 

Hidan was waiting, head propped up with hand on his chin as he leaned over Kakuzu’s counter, no shirt or jacket needing buttons sewn back on to be seen, but he wore his usual smirk, and the finely tailored black coat and trousers Kakuzu had made for him only a few months prior. His cravat could have been tied better, Kakuzu thought, but he suspected Hidan had done it himself in haste. 

“Kakuzu,” Hidan greeted as he stepped out from the back room, “lovely day, isn’t it?” 

“Perhaps. What is it you need from me this time? Have your buttons fallen off again?”

“Not yet. I suspect they will soon. Maybe you ought to stitch them down tighter and they won’t.”   


“Or maybe you ought to not have your lovers rip your shirts open. Or whatever it is you do to them… I guarantee it’s not my work that’s at fault.”   


Hidan was quiet for a moment, “The only lover I take to my bed these days is my hand. Although my wife…” a bitter tone creeping in, “well, she never wanted me anyways.”   
  
Kakuzu motioned for Hidan to come around the counter and into the back, and felt a pang of sympathy for the young lord. A loveless marriage was something he himself had experienced, and while he hadn’t wished it to end the way it had, was glad to no longer be in one and figured it could have ended worse.

“She’s in our summer house in the country now, you know, entertaining her  _ ‘friends’, _ ” Hidan sneered the word.

Kakuzu had heard and knew she had been there for a month already with no plans on coming back any time soon. He heard a lot more than one would think in his profession. Hidan’s wife had her lover and was likely entertaining  _ him _ , not her friends. Her friends were simply there as cover.

Kakuzu said nothing about it. Hidan knew and didn’t need it rubbed in his face, but it wasn't like Hidan was any angel, far from it. There were enough rumours around about Hidan and his own lovers, though it seemed he hadn’t been indulging himself with them for a while… not since around the time he started coming to Kakuzu for his clothes. Something he didn’t want to think too much about but found it on his mind more than he liked. 

“If you’re not here to have me mend your shirt, which I’ll have you know I do for no one else, what is it you need?”   


Hidan chewed his bottom lip, eyes on Kakuzu’s as he stepped up onto the raised fitting platform, a faint flush coloring his cheeks as he looked over at Kakuzu, his eyes trailing down his face, stopping at his lips. 

Kakuzu held his breath, could feel the tension between them that grew heavier with each visit, and knew he should turn away, busy himself with something, straighten the bolts of fabric. Anything. Instead he stayed right where he was and watched as Hidan let his eyes rove lower, his flush darkening on his pale cheeks. 

“Oh, I need something alright, but as a gentleman--”   


“You’re anything  _ but _ a gentleman.” And Kakuzu enjoyed that about him. At least several times a month he could read about Hidan in the gossip pages. Mostly for fighting, sometimes for intoxication and gambling or other indecent behavior. Sometimes there would be a little blurb about him taking his wife out for shopping. Why anyone would care about that, Kakuzu would never understand. 

When Kakuzu had first met him, after their first fitting, he had hoped to read about his death in a duel shortly after. Now he found he didn’t want to as he had grown rather fond of his client and the money he brought in.   


“--fair enough!” Hidan laughed, and the sound of it made Kakuzu’s mouth turn up at the corners, “I want a new coat and trousers. Black again. A shirt, in a deep, blood red this time, none of this white, with a black waistcoat and a gray cravat.”

“If you were a woman, I’d ask if you were in mourning.”   
  
“I mourn for something, that’s for damn sure,” Hidan sighed and shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto a nearby chair. 

Kakuzu was curious and asked, “And what’s that?” 

“Something I can’t have.”

* * *

On the platform behind Hidan, Kakuzu took his measurements, acutely aware of just how close they were, of the faint scent of liquor and coffee on his breath when Hidan turned his head slightly to presumably get a better look at him, or to say something.

“Look forward,” Kakuzu grumbled before Hidan had the chance to open his mouth and say anything, and continued with his work. 

Having all of Hidan’s measurements already taken and written down, he didn’t really need to do it again and argued with himself that it was to make sure nothing had changed over the months since Hidan’s first visit when in fact he knew it was only an excuse to be close and to touch him. 

Through the light cotton of his shirt, as he held the measuring tape to one of Hidan’s shoulders, Kakuzu felt him tense under his hand as he stretched the tape out across his back to his other shoulder, and glanced up to see their reflection in the mirror across from them and paused a moment, only looking away when Hidan met his eyes through the reflection.

When next he measured from Hidan’s neck to his upper arm, his eyes lifted once more to the mirror after he read the number. This time when Hidan met his eyes, he didn’t look away. They made a handsome couple, Kakuzu thought as his hand came to rest over Hidan’s upper arm, fingers curling slightly around it. It was a shame one of them was married.

Slowly, Hidan reached up to cover Kakuzu’s hand as he leaned back against him, “Stay like that.” 

Six months ago, Kakuzu would have shoved him off, told him to go somewhere else for his clothes and for whatever _else_ it was Hidan wanted. Instead, he let go of the tape measure and let his other arm go around his waist, heard his breath hitch, and bent his head to Hidan’s for a what was meant to be a brief, chaste kiss, unable to help himself. 

Hidan turned suddenly in his arms, pressed himself against Kakuzu and wrapped his arms around his neck, knocking Kakuzu off balance and made them both tumble off the small platform into a stack of wool fabrics. Kakuzu turned them so he landed on top of Hidan, and stared down at him before kissing him once again. This time, it was all teeth and tongue, nipping at his lips and his throat, eliciting moans from his client. His married client. In the back of his head he knew he should stop, but he didn’t want to. 

Hidan didn’t seem to want to either as he reached up and grabbed a fist full of Kakuzu’s hair and pulled him to his mouth, kissing him as he slipped his tongue into Kakuzu’s mouth with a low moan at the same time he rocked his hips up against Kakuzu’s. 

Kakuzu reached a hand between them, feeling Hidan’s hardening cock through the fabric that separated them, earning himself another moan, this one more desperate and needy as Kakuzu gripped him tight. Having enough knowledge of him, Kakuzu guessed he would enjoy some rough handling and was pleased to find his assumptions correct.

Then without warning, Hidan pulled back, eyes coming into focus as he fought to catch his breath and a mournful look passed over his flushed face.

Kakuzu released him, without Hidan having said anything he knew what he was thinking, that it was a mistake but when he went to ease up off his client, Hidan grabbed him by the back of his neck, “Hidan,” he warned, “don’t.”

“I see what you’re thinking. I want you, Kakuzu, but not like this! Not like some dirty fucking secret!”

“It’s all it can ever be. You’re married. Remember?”   
  
Hidan shook his head, “I don’t care,” and leaned up to kiss him, softly coaxing at first until Kakuzu finally kissed back but it was short lived as Kakuzu abruptly pulled away and got up off of him. 

Flushed, hair in disarray, lips swollen and arousal obvious, Hidan looked irresistible, so much so that Kakuzu had to turn his back on him and put some space between them, “If you’re really here for new clothes, either let me finishing taking your measurements, or leave. I already have them on record.” 

“Throwing me out?”    


“No. But what we just did…”   


“I’ve been dreaming about it since we met.”

Kakuzu threw him a look. 

“Why the hell do you think I keep coming back so often? Sure, my valet could sew my buttons back on, or mend the tears in my sleeves, but I’d rather you do it. You do a far better job than him. And it gaves me a reason to see you.”   
  
“Fire him and find one more competent,” Kakuzu ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to straighten it out, “What happened shouldn’t have happened at all. Unlike you, I can’t afford to have my name in the gossip papers. Get out and find someone else to be a distraction for you.”   
  
Hidan was on his feet, looking like he’d just been slapped across the face but made no move to obey Kakuzu and leave.   
  
“I said to get out,” Kakuzu’s tone was like ice, and just as dangerous, “your clothes will be ready in two weeks, that is,  _ if _ you still want them?” 

Hidan straightened his clothes and hair all while grinding his teeth together, then grabbed up his coat from the chair on his way out of the back room, and snapped, “Make them. But this is the last time you do!” 

Good, Kakuzu thought. He’d be better off not seeing the man ever again as far as he was concerned.

Of course, it wouldn't be Hidan if he just left, and he stuck his head back in, “And so you know, I wouldn't have told anyone, I wouldn't have ever uttered your name to anyone! You aren't like the others, you're not just a distraction.” 

Kakuzu kept his back to Hidan, and said nothing, only once his shop door was slammed shut did he grab the nearest thing within reach, his fabric shears, and threw them at the mirror, getting no satisfaction when it shattered into pieces. 


End file.
